


It is you

by mooonynight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonynight/pseuds/mooonynight
Summary: It smelled like chocolate. Hot chocolate. Ink. Cold evening of full moon. A little bit of peppermint.  Sirius felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. It was beating like crazy and his mind was swirling in a thousand thoughts in a speed he could not try to control. They were flowing. His amortentia smelled like Moony





	It is you

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! So I just see so many fics about Remus smelling Sirius on his amortentia test and I would love to see more Sirius smelling Remus on his amortentia fics, because it is so cute <3\. I apologize in advance because, english is not my first language and I have a little of trouble with my writing skills.   
> I honestly hope you enjoy it ;)

_It smelled like chocolate. Hot chocolate. Ink. Cold evening of full moon. A little bit of peppermint_. Sirius felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. It was beating like crazy and his mind was swirling in a thousand thoughts in a speed he could not try to control. They were flowing. His amortentia smelled like Moony. It was not as if he did not know he had feelings for the blonde one with dashing green eyes with small spots of gold on them. It was the way he felt funny on his inside every time he heard Remus´ laugh, the way he looked at him sometimes like he was the only person in the world in the moment. the way Remus´ eyes would lit up every morning after the full moon when he found him at his side gently caressing his hair and saying a gentle ‘Good morning, Moons’. Or when he gave him a ridiculous amounts of chocolate. The way he felt incredibly lost when Remus ignored him during those dreadful three months after that he told Snape to go to the Shrieking Shack, he had act on anger. When Remus forgave him and he felt like he was breathing for the first time in all this time, the air filling up his lungs. He had thrown a party at the Gryffindor to celebrate but run away to the Astronomy Tower with Remus in the middle of it, just to enjoy his company. They sat on the floor holding hands he could not resist to rest his head on the blonde´s shoulder and felt like he was both the luckiest and most undeserving boy in the whole galaxy. After that, they got a little bit too touchy, closer than they were; they also started to peck each other´s lips every night before sleeping or in the mornings or when Sirius headed to quidditch practice or Remus to library, earning curious looks from James and Peter. He was not sure if all this meant that he was in love with him. Was it love ? He did not know. He felt so…so…so lost. He walked out of the potions class leaving James and Peter behind him, Remus was excused of this particular class because he was injured. He was on the dorm, probably reading or sleeping, wearing one of Sirius sweaters. He took the longest path to get to the dorm; he needed to think about it all. The only thing Sirius Orion Black was sure at the moment was: Whatever these crazy feelings he had for Moony was he wanted to feel it ‘till his dying day.

Remus was reading quietly on Sirius bed, wearing his sweater, under his blanket, with his socks. It felt so wonderful feel surrounded by him. He bit his split lip drawing a bit of blood out of it he let out a small whimper of pain, he licked his lip feeling it sting a little. For some reason he found it a pleasurable pain, it made he feel a bit better of the little pain he felt on his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was in love with Sirius, he felt so desperate about and now they were just too close now, the holding hands, and the pecks and all those dreamily looks Sirius would give him. Oh God ! How he let that happen ? How ? He was a bloody werewolf with no perspectives and almost no money all he had was a small cottage in Wales countryside and Sirius well, Sirius was...Beautiful and mesmerising, funny and intelligent with that rebellious way of his, that barked laugh he had sometimes, the way his eyes sparkled every time he set up a prank. Remus sighed again, hiding his face on his hand.

‘Oh Merlin, I´m so fucked up…’ he murmured to himself. The door opened up and he took his hands away from his say to see Sirius looking at him. ‘Hey Pads !’ He frowned ‘You should be at Divination right now’ Sirius did not said anything just walked to the bed at sat at his side ‘Is everything okay Padfoot ?’ Remus asked starting to feel concerned. The other boy just smiled and brushed his hair with his fingers.

‘It is…is just..’ he started caressing Remus ears with the tips of his fingers gently lowering his fingers to his neck ‘It is….You know when you have feelings for someone and then you don´t know how to deal with them because you don´t even know what they are ?’ The brunette´s words left his mouth all of a sudden. Remus felt his mouth and throat dry. Feelings for someone. Probably this someone was not him. ‘Why don’t you tell them Sirius ?’ Remus suggested, feeling a shiver when the other fingers traced the scar on his neck, his eyes never left Remus face.

‘Moony… I don´t know because, these feelings are so crazy…I know I will sound mental but, it is like he completes me, I feel like he is the only one for me and I...’ Sirius stopped when he saw the sad look in his friend´s eyes , the same sad look he had before transforming into a werewolf ‘What is it Moons ?’

‘It´s nothing Pads…I´m just hurting a little bit that is all..’ he tried to smile but, to his dismay a small tear run down his cheek. Sirius knew he was lying.

‘Don´t lie to me Remus John Lupin’ Sirius cupped Remus cheek and rested his forehead on his watching more tears stream down Remus face ‘Tell me Moony’ ‘Is n-nothing…’ Sirius started to kiss his tears away. Things getting clear in his head, his Moony reciprocated his feelings and now he thought he was in love with someone else. How could Remus be so oblivious ?

‘How can you not notice it love ?’ Sirius whispered against Remus cheeks hugging him, gently bringing him to his arms ‘It is you I´m talking about…’ Remus stared at him with a incredulous look ‘My amortentia smelled like you’ he explained smiling a little.

‘Like me ?’

´Don´t act so surprised Moony’ Remus smiled at him, a big lovely smile ‘Of course it did smelled like you. You are my moon after all’ Remus laughed this time and he felt so bubbly inside. They just leaned in and kissed each other. It was just so perfect, so natural they both feel like they could burst of joy and love. Then Sirius Orion Black was sure of other thing : He loves Remus John Lupin very much so, that was impossible to put in words. And he was happy with it. So fucking happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts on this work <3


End file.
